Rose Weasley  Boys, Breakups and Big decisions
by XAnnabubbleX
Summary: This is the Story of Rose Weasley starting her 5th year at Hogwarts,But what is with these guys ruining her life? I'm terrible at summaries, just read!
1. Prologue

_**Hey everyone, this is my favourite story I have written, so hopefully you will like it too... pop me a comment and I will update soon, also I will give a shout out to who ever wants it!**_

_**Thanks **_

_**XAX**_

**Rose Weasley- Boys, Break-ups and Big decisions**

**Prologue**

So, you might know my dad, or my mum, or my aunties and uncles, they are very famous. For my name is Rose Weasley. I am fifteen years old and my birthday is on the 14th April. I am the daughter of Ron and Hermione Weasley, the famous Aurors and stoppers of Voldemort. I have a brother called Hugo who is a selfish- Oh sorry, my mother says I'm not allowed to use words like this... Oh who cares? He a selfish arsehole... See I said it! I'm not as goody-two shoes as everyone says I am! I work hard and get a pretty good curriculum but I am, of course not as good as my mum! My life consists of a few things, firstly school, there's my cousin/best friend Lily Potter, my secret friends Ellie and Scorpious Malfoy (they are twins!) and my school work. Also there is home; my emails (ever since they invented the world wide wizarding web, nobody can keep me off it!), practicing Quidditch secretly (I'll tell you about it later), home-work and this summer: getting a job!

This summer, as my parents don't like me, they said I have to pay for everything myself, clothes, food, school supplies and even to keep up the running of my clothes washing and stuff, though luckily I found a spell called "Washicko Transcendo" it works amazingly well! So since then, I got my own vault, and I've asked at the leaky cauldron for a job. That is the best part... You see there is a gorgeous guy called Tom, I call him Tom III because his grand-father and his father are all called Tom! He is the new barman, we always have a laugh and so I asked for a job.

Anyway, my father does not know I play Quidditch, not even lily, nobody does, and I'm scared someone will say something, if I tell them I can play... I am not AMAZING but I can stop the quaffle going through the hoops. I am ok at chaser though... My brother can't play, much to the dismay of my father, but he is very popular though. I am not, I am just about popular with my friends, and I'm not talking about the ones who bitch behind my back though!

I share a dormitory with my friend Belle Lestrange, ok so when you hear that name you think, Bellatrix Lestrange, the most famous dark witch of all time, but well Belle is her grand-daughter, Bellatrix's daughter was given up for adoption because she was a squib, then she had Belle and now Belle is a witch too! We are both in Ravenclaw together. I am good friends with Belle but we are nothing alike; she is a good size 10 (UK), she has HUGE boobs, not my fried eggs, slapped on my chest, and she has the boys eating out of her hand, unfortunately my cousins and brother... Disturbing...

My cousins James, Albus and Lily are all really good looking, though I am, of course, biased. I love them all dearly... Lily is gorgeous, with red hair and brown eyes. Albus is just like his dad; he has a lovely face and beautiful eyes, although he hides them away with his glasses. James is one of those guys who always get the girl; he has black hair and green eyes and is very good looking. I also have Victoire, Dominique and Louis – as well as Fred and Roxanne and Lucy and Molly. Although I am closer to Albus, Lily and James, I love them all.

My brother is the most annoying child I have ever met; he is a complete utter idiot and has my parents wrapped around his little finger. My dad was so disappointed when he got a girl, and although he put on a nice face and seemed proud of me, but when I was in Ravenclaw, he almost had a fit, and although now I am a Prefect, as Hugo, my brother, actually past his exams, my parents didn't care at all. I spent the rest of the night crying, but I really don't care anymore. I just need to get over it. My mum, although she says she is fair, she isn't. She never sat by me and read me stories when I was little, like she did with my little brother, she has never given me a hug and a kiss for years, I think, since Hugo started Hogwarts. Of course I say to her I don't care, but of course, I do.

Well, also I have secret friends, like I said earlier, Ellie and Scorpius Malfoy; they are twins and as the surname says, nobody else in my family like them. So as a result to that I pretend I hate them, which I don't. Ellie didn't come in school first year, because of her dad didn't want a daughter, although luckily her mother did, so halfway through the year, her mum brought her to the school. Although they are twins they are nothing alike. Ellie has dark hair that sweeps over her eyes a lot, and Scorpius is basically just like the average Malfoy, blond-silvery hair grey-misty eyes and the obvious smirk.

Many people think that I should go out with him, but I don't want to, I personally think Lily and Scorpius should, but they never will. Never ever ever. I have asked both of them and they don't find each other attractive at all. I of course find Tom III attractive, but I don't think he finds the same for me, as he has a girlfriend which is Ellie I am, well, plain, boring and ugly. I have huge bulky braces, dark metal silver, huge round glasses and my hair is always shoved in a bun at the top of my head. It is the way I like it, though, it stops my hair going in my eyes when I study. I love studying and I need to, luckily I got ten Outstanding's and one Exceed Expectations, that was for potions, which I am rubbish at in the end of year exams. I haven't told my parents and I don't intend to.

_x_


	2. Who Said Life Was Easy?

_**Hey everyone! This is the first chapter up! for the other one is the PROLOGUE!**_

_**Thanks for the two reviews.**_

_**Casey- I deleted the story because I couldn't write anymore, but I PROMISE you I will finish this one! :) **_

**Chapter 1- Who said life was easy?**

"Rose! Come down stairs, RIGHT NOW!" My mum shouts from the kitchen. I log of my emails and closed down the search engine "Dumbledore knows it" and finished my piece on Gillyweed with a simple sketch of what happens to the human body, when they swallow Gillyweed. I write my name at the bottom of the parchment and throw it into my trunk. In my trunk, are all my already finished pieces of homework.

I pull my hair out of the bun and let it go down to my shoulders; it is brown, like my mums, and smooth and shiny, like my dad's, of course everyone thinks my hair is bushy. I don't normally let my hair down, due to my father; it was coming up to my first year. I went out to Diagon Alley and when he saw me with my hair down, he told me I looked like a tart, at that age! I was so upset, I ran to my room and promised myself I would never go out with my hair down again. Sad I know and you may ask how I know my hair was the problem, because the week after I wore the same outfit but with my hair up and he said that 'that was a much more appropriate outfit than before'.

I look in the mirror and see my reflection. Wow I look so messy and so pull my hair up into a bun again and use Madame Wonderful's "magic hair spray, bound to hold up to twenty four hours" to make all the strands neatly into place. I sigh a sigh of relief and trudge down stairs.

As I get down, I walk towards my kitchen; my mum is sitting at the table holding a letter in her pale hands, my mum's horrendously bushy hair seems to be as mad and wild as her attitude at the moment, frizzing out in all directions.

She sees me and gives me the most dark evil eyes I have ever seen and points for me to sit down at the table. I sit as far away from her as possible at the small wooden table and give her a pleasant smile.

"Do you know what Aunt Ginny just mailed me?"She asked trying to be polite but her eyes gave away how truly angry she was.

"No mother, I do not know what Aunt Ginny just mailed you" I say being extremely polite. She gives me an evil look and wags a letter in my face.

"Lily has just got her End of Year Exams, her 'EYE's back, Rose, and when I went through your work in yours and Hugo's library. I found THIS!" She holds my results in front of my face. I scowl and try to snatch them away. 'How dare she? How dare she look through my private belongings?' I think all my concentration on trying not to rip her hair out of her head, mainly because my diary was in my private stuff, hidden of course, but she might have seen that! "Only 11 'Outstanding's! You! You! I think you may need some private tutoring Rose! I thought you were doing well in school! Potions, an 'Exceeds expectations'! And you haven't taken any of the other subjects! Minerva told me you have been using a time turner, what for? Have a whole lesson picking your nose?" My mum screeches at me. I get off my chair and I stand, I grab my results from her hand and walk off.

"Wait there young lady! I haven't finished with you yet! You need to stop being a stroppy teenager and get on with what you have to do! You were obviously not doing any homework then, and for that you are banned from your emails!" She shouts, and then smugly crosses her arms over her chest.

"I was-" I start, but she cuts me off.

"No answering back! And where is your money for dinner tonight?" She asks, I take a step away from her and give her two Sickles and grab a packet of biscuits from one of the shelves, the homely kitchen, not looking so homely any more. I walk away from her and I go into Hugo's and mine study. Hugo is in there, looking smug.

"You don't mind me taking all these books, do you?" I ask him. He laughs and shakes his head.

"No I don't care, take them to your bedroom, weirdo." He walks out, I quickly look around, and then I whisper a spell, to make the books all disappear, and I know they have landed in my bedroom. I smile mischievously and whisper a spell stopping the ministry form detecting my magic. 'Ha!' I think to myself, 'good old Uncle George!'

_X_

I look around my bedroom and smile; I had used another one of Uncle George's tricks to make my bedroom larger, to fit all my books inside. I have got a lock on the door of my bedroom that only opens to my voice, which I have locked. My bedroom is Bronze and blue for Ravenclaw, I have a bed in one corner of my room it is small and is decorated with an eagle's head in bronze, on the duvet. I have a desk on the other side, it is very big, my Aunt Audrey and Uncle Percy gave it to me, and they are very rich and care for my education. They gave it to me just before I started Hogwarts. It has a pull out section that fits all my scrolls in and on the other side has a place for all my quills and inks. I have my computer on the desk and a small lamp.

I have used a new creation from 'Mr Fresh Furnishings' shop, of which my Uncle George and Aunt Angelina gave me; a bookshelf of which can be changed of size, without using magic. Before I had kept it small, but feeling annoyed, I have taken all the books from my study and have put them in my bedroom. The bookshelf is now spread through my room, lining the walls. I have got lots of pictures of my friends and family on my desk and they are, of course, moving. I smiled at the picture and touched Tom III's face in the picture. He was smiling and winking at the camera, flirting, that seriously was the best day ever! Apart from the day when I revised all day and afterwards I got full marks in potions! I was so happy...

I smiled absentmindedly, then walked over to the other side of my bedroom to get a book, "All the potions an average teenager would need", and I snorted and sat on my bed to read. I bet I have read all the potions in there, I probably haven't made them but I have read about them. 'First potion: Love potion', my eyes lingered on the page and a smirk appeared on my face, no, that is not fair and I will end up blowing his head apart, probably. I hastily turned the page.

'Second Potion: Hair potion, this little potion will let you be able to grow, cut, straighten and even perm' if done correctly. First of all take a single unicorn hair, cut into five bits. The first bit of unicorn hair is to go into your cauldron, then three black eyed Phinikoops; Phinikoops are special creatures, which only come out at night, they have pink noses and the rest of their body is brown, please read the glossary at the back for more information. Then the second bit of unicorn hair, this will make a small sizzle and the potion is to turn to liquid. Add five drops of beetle juice and-'

My mobile phone started beeping – I have had a muggle mobile phone since I started Hogwarts, which is another gift from Uncle George. I dropped the book on my bed and went over to read my text, there were two, one from Tom saying I had got the job (YES!) and the other was from Hugo, it said "We r goin 2 leeky coldren 4 lunch, wanna cum?" I snorted. I dropped the phone on my bed and started to get ready. I put on my shoes, sprayed on some "Mysties magical perfume" and pulled my, nearly empty money bag into my shoulder bag and slouched downstairs.

Who Said Life Was Easy?

_X_


	3. I love them, so there!

_**Hey everyone! This here is the second chapter up and running :) **_

_**No more reviews :( I am sad Please review**_

**Chapter 2 – I love them, so there!**

I work at the Leaky Cauldron - because my brother helped me, he worked to my mum's advantage by playing various 'cards' on my mum. I work with my friend Ellie – she and I just got on as soon as I met her properly. I was working when I started talking to Scorpius, we became friends quite a while ago due to us being outsiders, but then their dad was nice to me, and then as Ellie is Tom's girlfriend she got a job too! We are actually very close and we both wear black clothes as our outfits, I personally don't think it matters what you wear, only to look neat in school and my hair to look neat.

Tom III is the barman now, and the leaky cauldron now is lovely and clean, a nicer place to be, but is still a bar, and still has drunk, middle-aged wizards coming in, which is quite good for me as they give me PLENTY of tips! He is completely gorgeous, and I have to admit it, I have a HUGE crush on him. Though at times he does have a mixed personality, sometimes he seems really into me, others I am just another colleague.

I don't get paid much, despite the many tips, but they provide me with living accommodation, of which I have made bigger and filled with everything from my room. My parents seemed happy to let me go away from the house, and so is Hugo, my ginger and annoying brother.

I silently finish the last of my work, and smile, I see Scorpius talking to his twin, he has a drink in front of him, he is wearing dark blue robes and has his wand in his hand, obviously, he too didn't listen to the rules saying, 'no magic'. I walk over, after finishing washing the cups and plates I was busy with.

"Hi guys" I say cheerfully, they both smile at me warmly.

"Hi Rose" Scorpius says happily, "did you just see that man over there? He was hilarious! Watch this" he commands, before swishing his wand at a short, balding man, who then fell on the floor, looked confused and sat back down again. Scorpius did the same thing over and over again, and the man just wore the same confused look he had before, it was so funny, I was giggling hysterically.

I carry on laughing madly before I notice Lily, standing near the door. God! What shall I do? My head was frantic, calm Rose, calm, ok, smile and walk over, what shall I say? Use the Ellie is Tom's girlfriend excuse, so I have to be nice, and Scorpius is a customer, perfect idea. So I whisper that I will be back in a second to Ellie, I take off my apron and walk over to my best friend, who doesn't look too pleased. She nods towards a table and I give her a hug.

"Lily! How are you?" I say, happy to see my best friend, and she returns the hug.

"I'm fine" she says, but she doesn't look fine, she looks annoyed. I notice that I am now taller than lily and her red hair is longer, she has developed more in the chest area, I realise as she was pressed against me, lucky thing. "You?"

"I'm great!" I say happily, I was happy to see my cousin/best friend and it was great to have a job. She looks at Ellie and Scorpius, and I throw in my cover story. "Oh, about them – Ellie got the other job at the Leaky Cauldron and Scorpius is visiting. I have to be nice to them otherwise I might lose my job. Tom the Third's in charge of hiring and he also Ellie's boyfriend." I look hopefully at her and smile; I sit down on a stool.

She raises an eyebrow, "Being nice to them and chatting, laughing with Ellie and flirting with Scorpius aren't the same thing."

"I was not flirting! I can't believe you'd say that. You know I hate him as much as you do. He's so arrogant, selfish –

"- and exactly like his father," she finishes for me.

"Exactly," I agree. "So how is life? It is so much fun working at the Leaky Cauldron; sure, the pay isn't terrific but it more than I get in a year's worth of pocket money."

"Mmm… I wish I had money…" she hints, obviously.

"No." I say sternly.

"I didn't ask anything!" says back, trying to look innocent.

"Yeah but I know you too well," I say, staring hard at her. "Oh my god, I completely forgot – what did you get in your EYEs?"

"I've got the results in my bag because I knew if I forgot one tiny little mark you would be on my case." She reaches into her bag and pulls out a piece of parchment, which I grab and scan quickly absorbing all the information.

"Well done, these results are amazing, Lil!" I congratulated she got OK marks but an 'Outstanding' in Potions, "I told you all that revision was necessary. I got –"

"Twelve Outstanding's," she says before I can finish my sentence.

"Actually I only got eleven O's and one E," I say, remembering my mum's reaction.

"You do realize that you'll still be top of the year."

"I suppose." I say nervously and an awkward silence rises.

"Actually," I mutter, looking at my watch. "I better get back to work." 

"What but you only just finished your shift!" she complained.

"Yeah well, I want to work hard. I see you soon, Lily," I mutter.

I walk away, sad and disappointed. Why did I have to ruin everything by mentioning the EYEs? I see Lily and Scorpius talking and I smile, but as she walks away, I go back to the bar and serve some people who seem drunk.

_X_

I smile as I scrub down the table, it is 4:00 and nobodies about, and nobody will be, until six, when the early drinkers arrive. I had just finished washing up all the cups, plates and everything else, now finished the wooden tables, and I need to tidy my room.

I slip of my apron, and wave to Sophia, her next shift is now, I have just come off my shift, and I walk up the dark wood staircase, ignoring all the customers' doors and slip through a wall, that is my door in disguise. I look around the dark room.

It is small, with one bed, above the side of the bed, is the window, with some old-fashioned net curtains. Underneath my small bed is my trunk, of which I have, using a spell made extremely large inside and very light. Inside my trunk is a chest of draws, I basically can live in my trunk, as I can fit a bed inside of it. There are piles of my books, all stacked up high, and all the stuff I could ever need at Hogwarts, I had just packed it all because I will be going to Hogwarts in a couple of days.

I slip my apron and black work clothes onto my bed, and pull out some of my joggers and a simple white t-shirt; I pull them on and then grabbing my money bag, run down to the wall, of which faces Diagon Alley. I pull out my wand from my knee-length black boots, tap the bricks, and then watch as the gateway opens up to reveal the busy town. I walk forward, watching the town as they shop, it is funny to see old witches and young witches all going to the same place to buy the latest styles, animal lovers of all ages in the pet stores and practically everyone staring at the newest broomstick, the Thunder 5000. I stare as well at the newly polished broomstick, shining brightly in the window. It was like a bunch of young boys all singing, 'la' at the same time, and I realised the broom was calling me, ok not really but it felt like it.

So I walk to Gringotts and as I do I see an old woman having her money bag stolen by a man in a dark cloak, swiftly, I use my wand, stun him, and pass the old lady the money bag, of which I tell you was very full. The old lady had grey hair and was wearing expensive looking clothes.

"Thank you sweet heart" The old lady says to me, she smiles and dips her hand into her money bag, and pulls out a handful of gold and puts it into my nearly empty bag.

"No, no I can't take this" I assure her, as she repeats the notion, refilling my bag, to the top, more than enough to keep me going for the rest of my life.

"Nonsense, my dear, I have plenty, more than enough, but you on the other hand, sweet heart, you look quite skinny, if you don't mind me saying", she then finishes filling my bag, and walks away waving at me.

I stare at the old lady, bemused, before walking into the Quidditch shop and buy the broomstick everyone there, wanted.

To be honest, I never was much of a shopper, but that day, I decided to buy everything I could, knowing that I would never have to worry about money again. I brought new clothes from the muggle shop in Diagon Alley, the only shop that sold muggle clothing. I bought new quills and ink, and dress robes, and new school robes, everything, I even decided to splash out in an extra five books, explaining about Hogwarts, completely. I bought my school books and many, many rolls of parchment, and picked up from Uncle George, a printer, to print out anything I might want to type up.

That day was great, and then I decided to go back to the leaky cauldron for my next shift at 6:00. I slip upstairs to tidy my new belongings away, then walk downstairs ready for a hasty shift.

_X_

I woke up, to hear a tapping on the window, realising it was an owl, I open the window and let in the freezing air, I shiver as I take the letter off the owl's leg. Instantly the owl flies out the window to reveal a letter from my parents.

**Dear Rose,**

**How are you? We hope you are enjoying working at the leaky cauldron, and I hope you have enough money to pay for all your belongings. We believe you are struggling in Potions and we hope you work hard this year. **

**Today is the Annual Weasley/Potter Quidditch tournament, we expect you to be there at 12:00 sharp. **

**Yours sincerely**

**Mr and Mrs R Weasley**

I snort at my parents' letter, of course they would be formal; they had practically kicked me out! I look at my watch and realise I am late, so quickly I change, apparate down to the bar and ask Tom if I may take a leave today. He nods before giving me my final pay. I feel the bag and look inside, it is full of gold. I gasp, this was far much more than I usual got, Tom points towards an old lady sitting smiling at me, she waves and then she disparated, I realise she is the old lady I saw the other day, and confused, I walked into the fire place and soon enough I land in the Burrow living room.

I scan the room to see my brother sitting on the floor, Lily talking to Al, Fred, James and Teddy. I see my parents in a deep discussion with Lily's parents, Fred's parents and the rest of my aunties and uncles. Grandma Molly and Granddad Arthur are sitting on the Sofa, with some of my baby cousins on their laps, happily giving them their attention.

Everyone turns to see me, in my jeans and t-shirt, a huge bag of gold and my parents' letter in my hand. Grandma Molly walks over and gives me a motherly hug, I hug her back and as she pulls away I see her smiling, well grinning.

"Now we are all together, let's play!" She shouts triumphantly. I smile as my cousins, uncles and Aunts cheer, and run out of the room, I see my mum waiting and then my dad walks back in.

"What is this?" Hermione asks pointing to the bulging money bag.

"My pay" I tell her, smiling innocently, I begin to walk away with my cousins, but she stops me with her arm.

"Well, where is mine and your fathers share?" she asks politely.

"Um, nowhere, as I did earn this myself." I point out, getting slightly annoyed.

"Rose," My father began "We are your parents, we looked after you, so where is the money we spent on you ever since you were born?" My mother smiles triumphantly at me and holds out her hand.

I give her a smile and reach my hand in and pull out a small handful of gold coins, gave them to her and I walk out leaving them staring in awe at my money.

_X_

As I walk out I realise that I would not be able to play, due to the fact there were already loads of teams, each adult, apart from my mum and Aunt Audrey and all my cousins. So I sat on the ground, after apparating back for one of my new books and sat and read, as my family played an exciting game, I know I was interested but I shouldn't show anyone, due to the obvious, so I sat and read a very interesting book.

Many people may ask how can I use magic and be able to apparate, but I worked hard on that to be a good student, my mum doesn't know I use magic, but now I have mastered Uncle George's spell so I can do magic, without saying a spell to cover it up. I have to admit, working hard on all my spells really does come in useful! Also when I was in my third year I got a scout to come and see me, she taught me all about being an Auror, flying a broomstick – that was where I learned to fly, become an Animagus and to be more powerful than I could have ever dreamt of – but of course nobody knows that – I am just not confident enough.

I read all about the Battle of Hogwarts in detail, in this interesting book, it was very interesting and extremely useful, I also read about a potions book; Severus Snape's potion book, my eyes lingered, but I shook my head, no way, I am not going to cheat!

I laugh to myself and then I realise the game has finished and the guys come back from the field laughing, I follow, before tripping and falling on my face, blood pours down, I walk back trailing after the group of my family, who had already got back to the house.

As I walk in, I see Lily having a teasing argument with her brothers, something about it not being fair. As soon as Grandma Molly sees me, she gasps, and then starts to fix my nose, I could have done it myself, but I left my Grandma to fuss, happily about.

"So Grandma, did you play?" I ask as she fixes my nose, she laughs and shakes her head.

"No darling, but I used to!" I smile and watch as she gets to work. "What were you doing sweetheart?" She asks me as she skims through a book absentmindedly.

"I was reading a good book, enjoying the sunshine," She smiles at me, then chuckles.

"You aren't very good at Quidditch at all Rose, are you?" She asks me smiling, my face falls and she notices straight away. "Sorry sweetheart I didn't mean to hurt your feelings!" She exclaims, "Oh, found the one!" she then waved her wand and my nose clicks into place, she cleared up the blood, kissed my nose, then walked busily back into the kitchen.

Soon everyone is happy; we have an amazing meal created by Grandma Molly, we eat and talked, before it was time for bed, I excuse myself and tell them why I had to go back, because my stuff was already at the leaky cauldron, and I tell them I will see them there on Platform 9 ¾. They wave goodbye as I walk into the fireplace, then get back to the Leaky Cauldron.

I smile at Tom, he smiles back and then I walk upstairs, sit on my bed and sigh, sometimes being with my whole family is daunting, but I love them, so there!

_X_


	4. I had broken her dream

_**Hey everyone! This is the third chapter up and running :) **_

_**I am writing as fast as I can, and uploading twice a day, but can I get three more reviews before I upload again, because I already know how this story is going to go.**_

_**XAX**_

_**Thanks my reviewers, Casey and RoseWeasleyRoxX**_

_**ILY!**_

**Chapter 3 – I Had Broken Her Dream**

Silently I wake up and stretch my sore muscles, before quickly dressing in light blue joggers and white t-shirt, shoving a grey hooded jumper over my head. I pulled my hair into a bun and rubbed my sleepy eyes.

Without making the slightest noise I drag my trunk from under my bed and put it onto my just-made bed, putting my pyjamas into the trunk before clasping it shut. I, using my wand, make my owl: Cassandra's empty cage, tiny and the same for my broomstick; I wouldn't want people to know I had a broom. I slipped my wand into my pocket of my jumper and walk down the wooden stairs of the leaky cauldron bar. The room smelled rusty and old, though it smelt comforting now I had stayed here so long.

"Tom!" I exclaimed, looking at my boss, furiously scribbling on his notebook, he was probably trying to figure out costs.

"Hi Rose" He smiles, looking up from his work.

"Hi, where is Ellie?" I asked, looking at him questioningly, she hadn't been around to do her shift for the past couple of days.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you, she stayed with her family, and is going to Platform 9 ¾, with them" I nod and start to walk away, ready to disparate to the station. "Oh, by the way... I am the caretaker now at Hogwarts!" He exclaimed, I excitedly run over to him, giving one of my best friends a hug. He smiled and patted my back.

"Ok, but I am going to be late, so by!" I exclaim, turning on the spot and feeling the way apparation knocks the air out of you. I gasped for breathe and looked around at the gleaming red train, tearful parents and miniscule first years. I quickly slipped through the crowds, and hopped onto the train.

"Rose! There you are! Come in here!" Came the frantically waving Ellie. I laughed and slid the compartment door open, dragging my trunk with me. I lifted the trunk onto the railings, and slipped Cassandra's cage out of my pocket and made it larger again, though not my broomstick.

Ellie smiled and we began to talk, as I sat down on my seat. Soon though, I see Lily, gesturing her in she smiles, though her face falls, when she sees who I was talking to, though we sat there, and as I started conversations, I could feel extreme tension. I look at my two friends, who were sitting angrily staring each other down.

Soon, though, Ellie seemed to get over her hatred of Lily and she started to talk to me, trying to include Lily who wouldn't participate.

As we changed in silence, I soon realised that maybe they would talk and get over their differences without me, so, I walked out, mumbling about doing some of my duties of being a SAP, special awarded pupil.

When we (finally) get to Hogwarts, we hop out, the air hitting us, making us cold, and walk to the carriages. As soon as I did, I zoned out, like I did around my mother and fathers rants, and soon, before I knew it, I was snug in my bed, my eyes slowly closing. Phew!

_X_

Smiling I wake up, laughing silently to myself at my snoring dorm-mates. I got dressed and pulled my robes on, shaking my head at the difference in robes that the girls had. My robes were baggy, the way they sold them, but the other girls, like Belle, had made there's more fitting, making their figures look good and stand out, mine on the other hand, made me look like a boy. Though I guess I don't care, I will be the one laughing, when I have a well paid job, and lots of money.

So, I pulled my hair into a bun, and ran to the library, ready to study, before breakfast. When I got there, I silently went in, I don't like being noticed by people, and I don't even know the librarian's name! So I sat down and made some notes on the book I knew would be talked about in defence against the dark arts, this morning.

When the bell went, I walked, putting my notes into my pocket to breakfast, my stomach rumbling. Nobody noticed me (thank god) as I sat down, next to Belle.

"Hi" she says, before carrying on with her conversation, with her friends, who like her are both pretty and had the boys eating out of their hand. I smile weakly, and just grab some baked beans, sausage, egg, bacon and fried potato, and eat it slowly, chewing and trying to memorise a spell I found.

"Come on" said Belle, to me and the girls, I get up and they take me to the bathroom, they started primping themselves, while I double check my robes are straight and had no creases, and my hair didn't have a strand out of place. Yes, I looked neat.

_X_

The rest of the day carried on like that, seeing Ellie at break, and then having classes with Lily, I was busy, and took notes in every class, making sure my notes were tidy and neat.

Me and Tom III have gotten closer and we have almost kissed a few times, how I don't know, but it is like he has a mixed personality, sometimes he is really, really into me, others he finds me annoying.

After four weeks, I was sat, waiting with Lily and her friends as they talked.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised if Lily was made the Girl Team's Captain." Tom III announced. "I heard the bets are on you." I twitch up, and listen to the group talking.

"There are bets for who's going to be captain," Lily asked sounding shocked. "Anyway, I'm not going to lie, I'm going to try for captain but it's a pretty tricky category."

"Do you have to be on a house team to try out?"I asked curiously, maybe I could try to be on the girls' team.

"The leaflet didn't say anything about restrictions for trying out," said Anna, getting the leaflet out her bag and scanning quickly through the information. I inwardly grin, 'yes', I thought 'I will have a go at that'.

_X_

When it was the day of the try-outs I was so nervous, I thought of just staying in bed, but I decided against it. There were hundreds trying out surprisingly, I didn't know that many people were coming. There were many rounds to go through, the first was surprisingly easy, I thought it would be hard and we got split into two groups and then the first group got sent in just to see if they could fly the court well and then the second group did the same task. I was in the first, so I didn't see any of my friends, though I guess I was so nervous I wouldn't see them any way. This narrowed down the competition by more than a quarter of the original amount leaving the stadium, luckily I stayed, and I nervously took a deep breath and waited.

We got split again but this time into our chosen positions carefully I stood in the keepers, section. We took turns blocking the hoops, while the chasers threw the Quaffle through them. I blocked every single quaffle, I was so happy! The beaters took turned batting the bludgers back and fore on the other side of the court and the seekers chased glittering small balls bewitched to fly away from the seekers and tried to spot them from distances.

The final task, was where us keepers, blocked this machine, of which was magically powered, that sent Quaffle after Quaffle our way, like what they do with tennis ball, in the muggle world, and I managed to save them all!

At the end of the rounds, I was exhausted and so excited, hoping desperately I would get through. Madam Hooch stood in front of everyone and held her wand to her mouth, using it make her voice louder, "Well done all you. A gallant effort from everyone and I think I have a very hard decision to make. Down go back to castle and enjoy the rest of the weekend, the team list will be put up in your common room notice boards and in the Great Hall's notice board."

Smiling to myself, I trudged back, broom on shoulder and went straight to sleep, extremely tired.

_X_

Waking early as usual, I walked down to the common room, completely forgetting about the Quidditch, until I saw the notice board.

"Eeek" I muttered under my breath, tracing my finger, as I read. 'Keeper – Rose Weasley'. I squealed, before noticing at the bottom: 'Captain – Rose Weasley': I feinted.

The rest of the day, seemed a blur, people congratulating me, questions from my cousins, letters from my aunts and uncles and grandparents, (none from my parents) it was great, though there was a nagging sensation in the back of my mind, then, asleep in the middle of the night I realised; Lily's face, the way she was so desperate to be captain, oh no, what had I done?

I had broken her dream.

_X_


	5. What had I done!

_**Hey everyone! This is the fourth chapter and I wish more people would review...**_

_**I want three more reviews please :)**_

_**Tell me what you think, do you like it?**_

**_do you hate it?_**

**_Is it boring?_**

**_Is it rubbish?_**

**Chapter 4 – What Had I Done?**

"Ok team!" I shout pacing back and fore, on the Quidditch pitch. There are the seven girls standing in front of me, nervously. "We are to face France, USA and Bulgaria next term – that is after Christmas for you who don't know that" I added looking at a few of the members.

"Ok so we need to start anew, get bonded between us all, know each other's weaknesses and strengths, and we need to know how we all play... So are you with me?" I ask and the girls cheered happily, except a ditsy girl called Lucy who put her hand up.

"Yes Lucy?" I ask smiling; I was pleased my speech had got the girls motivated.

"Is that a "Thunder 5000" broomstick?" She asks... I just snorted, nodded and got on with training the girls; practicing their flying, throwing and catching etc...

Finally at 7:30 we trudge back to the school happy about finishing that practice.

_X_

My eyes drifted open to the sound of the ocean and quiet snoring. I realise the sound of the ocean is just peeves girlfriend; Mary –Louise, blowing in my ear. Silently I cursed her and she whizzed out of the room burping loudly – though not loud enough to wake my sleeping roommates. They were all sleeping peacefully with the sound of Ruby's snores filling the room. Ruby is probably the most air-headed person on the planet – how she got into Ravenclaw I don't know!

Quickly I started to dress, shoving on my robes and being quick and doing my hair in a bun. I place on my glasses – I only need for reading – and brushed my teeth hastily. Then I ran down the common room stairs, two steps at a time, to almost fall onto one of the arm chairs. I grabbed the book I had left on there last night and ran as fast as I could to the library. As I skidded from silent corridor to silent corridor, I bumped into someone, landing on my back with whoever it was on top of me.

"Ouch" I mutter, opening my eyes, to see a brown pair looking back at me.

"Oh sorry" the person said rolling off me, swiftly getting up and then pulling me up. "Rose, oh, I know you. You are Quidditch captain for the girls' team. I am new, my name is Tom, Tom Fino" He gushed. My god it was the cutest thing I have ever seen. He had the softest looking hair ever, beautiful brown eyes and a perfect complexion.

"Hi, umm... Tom, do you need a hand getting around here?" I ask nervously.

"Yeah, I um, I think I am early – I need to find the library" he spoke softly and melody-like, my heart fluttered nervously.

"Well, yeah you are early; I like to get up early, to get stuff done. I need to plan what we are going to do about the Quidditch world cup thing. Also I need to revise for my transfiguration" I babble aimlessly. "I will show you to the library" he nodded and walked with me, with his bag over his shoulder casually.

I put my shoulder bag over my shoulder and fixed my robes, I started to walk in the direction of the library.

"So your new, what year are you in?" I asked interestedly, he looked at me and smiled.

"I am in my fifth year, like you and I am in Gryffindor." I nod and look at my shoes.

Before long we were at the library.

"In here Tom, I am going in too" I walk in nervously and take my book up to the librarian, of which I am too nervous to ask her name.

I hear Tom walk in behind me; I walk away and sit down at my favourite table. I sat down and pull out my book- "Quidditch strategies and Positions"- and got to work taking notes and using my wand, moving minute players across a 50cm scale Quidditch pitch, I had summoned magically.

"Hey, do you mind if I watch you work- I am a very big Quidditch fan" said a voice, I look up to see Tom standing next to the chair opposite me.

"Sure" I mutter holding a quill between my teeth and my wand between my fingers- concentrating. I sat like that for a while, with Tom watching me the Quidditch pitch with the minute versions of my team zooming around.

A loud ringing and clanging bell was heard motioning to the fact breakfast was ready. Pushing my black round reading glasses further up my nose, as they had slid down- I got up, vanished the pitch and started to collect my books. Tom started to help me but I ushered him away, absolutely hating people touching my books, but inside I felt amazing.

_X_

"That was a great practice" said Lily laughing.

"Everyone played really well" I reply. She was obviously revelling in being chosen for the Quidditch team, but I still feel like she hates me for becoming captain.

"Rose, you are a great captain" Ellie put in.

"Thanks" I reply, pushing open the wooden oak doors of the great hall.

"Whoa" we all say at the same time.

Flying across the room is pieces of food, splattering like there is no tomorrow. Little first years using their hands, 5th and 6th years were using spells, to throw food across the hall. A food fight!

I see the girls duck under some tables and disappear into the group of people; I on the other hand have a pretty good idea who's in the middle of this- Scorpious.

Scorpious and my brother hate each other, more than Lily and Scorpious and it is just like them to make a food fight in the first term of the year.

Hurrying, I rushed past everyone, pieces of food missing me by a centimetre. I ducked under tables, getting a piece of chicken attached to my arm; I pulled it off, and used a spell to quickly clean the whole table I was under. I heard a few cries of complaint, but I carried on, cleaning table after table, making my way to the Slytherins tables and to Scorpious.

"Scorp'" I called, he turned around and ducked down under the table I was under.

"Hi" he replied, before grinning and using magic, to pour a whole jugs of pumpkin juice down a 4th years top. He laughed fully before turning to me.

"So, what do you need?" he asked smiling.

"What did you and Hugo argue about this time?"

"He wound me up, so I insulted his family, and then he threw the food." He replied swiftly, before jumping up and attacking a bunch of first year Gryffindors. I rolled my eyes, crawled across the ground to Lily.

Thump! A little kid went sprawling on the floor his hair covered in bits of food. He got up quickly and then threw a punch at another kid. Quickly I rushed over, sending them both into bubbles of magical concealment.

I rushed forward to Lily; she was running towards me, also I spotted Ellie, she rushed over to us as well.  
>"What the hell was you're brother playing at?" Lily screamed at Ellie.<br>"I think the better question is why is your cousin playing at?" Ellie shouted back, glaring at Lily.  
>"Well, Scorpius shouldn't have started that food fight!" lily argued back.<br>"Well, Hugo shouldn't go around insulting people's family just because he believes he's so special!"  
>"Well, Scorpius shouldn't pick on a kid!"<br>"Hugo isn't a kid and that shouldn't excuse him for insulting Scorpius!"  
>"What do you want me to say? Yes Scorpius was entirely right in started a food fight? I'm sticking by my cousin." Lily finished, I stared at both of them in horror.<br>"Well, I'm sticking by my brother." Ellie said, arms crossed. "We better just leave it at that."  
>"Fine." Lily replied.<br>I then saw Scorpius crossing the Hall ducking from a plate of food that was being thrown over him.  
>"Hey, Scorpius! You're an idiot do you know that!" Lily yelled at him.<br>"Not as much of an idiot as you're cousin!" He yelled back, heading our way.  
>"Yeah that's it Scorpius, shift the blame onto someone else as per usual!"<br>"Leave my brother alone!" Ellie snapped.  
>"Tell him to leave my cousin alone. Starting a fight with a kid two years younger than him, the coward!" Lily was shaking in anger.<br>"I'm not a kid!" Hugo yelled from behind Lily.  
>Tears felt their way down my cheeks.<br>"Come on Rose, we're leaving," Lily said turning to leave. How can she just boss me around? No way do I believe her!  
>"I believe Scorpius." I say quietly.<br>"What do you mean?"  
>"He is telling the truth." I say strongly, no she can't boss me around.<br>"How do you know that?" she asked.  
>"Because my brother provoked him," I say "I know he did. It's exactly the type of thing Hugo would do."<br>"So you believe a Malfoy over your own brother?" Lily asked like she was able to murder me.  
>"If that means doing what's right then yes." I reply. "Scorpius is right Lily. Why won't you admit that?"<br>"So it's true then." Said Lily.  
>"What's true?" I ask; what is she on about?<br>"That you're going out with Scorpius Malfoy."  
>"What?" I felt my mouth drop as the word left my mouth.<br>"Don't lie to me Rose; it's been going all around the school! And you lied straight to my face…" I felt like laughing, me and him? No way!  
>"I'm not lying!"<br>"Right, sure. I believe you Rose, just as much as I believe him." She glared at me, I felt tears coming, faster than before, and I watched her run away. Letting out a breath I look around at the crowd, around the just happened scene, and the food fight still going on.

Silently I used magic to make all the food disappear, all the tables, walls and floor clean, before ordering everyone into a line.

"Right", I said, taking note on which house each student who was involved in the food fight was in, and the prefects joined me, though I think they wouldn't have done anything, even though I am not a prefect, I deducted five points for each student and twenty for both Scorpius and Hugo. Finally I ran up to my room crying openly.

_X_

"Rose?" Came a voice, I turned around to see Tom III looking at me; I was walking down to the kitchen when I heard him.

"Rose I need to tell you something. Please don't interrupt, listen, Tom Fino has been drinking the Polyjuice potion to make him look like me, he fancies you and wanted to get to know you, so please, he is the one who loves you not me... He is going to be waiting for you in the Charms classroom at 12 o'clock tonight." Then the next thing I knew Tom was gone!

What? Tom Fino, the most gorgeous guy on the planet fancies me? Oh yeah like that is going to happen, but I guess it wouldn't hurt to meet him!

_X_

I walked into the charms classroom, in my baggy joggers and t-shirt, hair scraped back and my glasses on, so I didn't look my best, but since when have I ever looked good? I saw Tom look at me, and then his face fell, like he had been slapped in the face. He looked me up and down, he grimaced, ok since when did he care how I looked, he then swore at me, loudly.

"Hi" I say awkwardly. He stood there with a glassy eyed look about him; he then shook his head violently.

"Sorry" he said before walking out. WTF just happened?

Slowly, I sit down on the floor feeling like I had just been run over by a bus. The knight Bus, and tears felt their way down my face. WHAT HAD I DONE?

_X_


	6. Ah Well That's Life!

_**Hey everyone! This is the fifth Chapter :)**_

_**Thank you for the review thefutureMrsGeorgeWeasley!**_

_**You are awsome...**_

_**Please, check out the-fearless-pheonix she will be uploading Lily's side of this story asap! :) she is a great author!**_

_**Have any of you got onto pottermore? hope you have ! XD**_

**Chapter 5- Ah Well That's Life!**

I hate having no best friend, no boyfriend, though I guess Tom wasn't my boyfriend really, but why had he walked away? I was sat on the floor in my dormitory, tears falling down my cheeks, I had been sat there for about an hour, but the tears hadn't stopped. I rubbed my eyes, and blinked a few times, before going back to sobs and slouching down. I heard a tapping, quietly, then louder and louder and louder, until I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Rose, get up" came a soft and reassuring voice, I looked up: it was Belle.

"Hi" I muttered, before putting my head back in my lap.

"Rose, get up!" she yelled loudly, I jumped right out of my skin, not literally.

"Rose, what has happened?" She asked, I was about to answer, "So your heart got broken, but no guy is worth your tears."

"It's not just that, but I am ugly, no guy will ever like me, I mean it isn't that I am in love with Tom, but I have lost him, because of being ugly-" That is when Belle slapped me, not hard but across my face.

"Shut up missy!" She yelled, "One, you aren't ugly, two, I would kill for a body like yours, three, I will just have to give you a fucking make over then, you spaz!" I was shocked; nobody had ever spoken to me like that.

"You can still do your work just the same if you look good, ok?" She asked looking slightly annoyed and slightly excited.

"Fine" I mutter and she grinned like a Cheshire cat. Suddenly she whistled loudly and a bunch of girls came running in, they were the five girls she normally hung out with.

"Ok girls, this is it. Our first make over this year, and I intend it to be much better than last year. As, one, you Ruby have taken a course in eyeliner, so your strokes should be much better. Two, I have spent all summer designing. Three, we have been waiting three years to give Rose a makeover, so don't let me down!" I was sat on a turning chair and Belle was pacing back and forth in front of a line of five girls. Three years! I can't believe they have waiting three years to give me a make-over.

Suddenly I was magically strapped into the chair. EEK!

"Rose, we are going to put you into a trance, as we don't want you to see the end product until the very end." Ruby said smiling at me. Taking a deep breath, the last thing I saw was her smiling face. Fun.

_X_

"Ooh, she's waking up"

"Guys are you ready, ok?"

"Belle, I am ready" I mutter.

"Ooooh!" She says, I haven't opened my eyes, as I couldn't, I guess it is the stick charm on them. "Keep your eyes close I am lifting the charm." She muttered an incantation.

"Ok now" Mel called.

I opened my eyes widely and stared at my reflexion, I felt my jaw drop. Wow I looked great.

I had my hair down and it was styled prettily in a new style. My normally horrendously bushy eyebrows were arched and looked really good. I was wearing makeup and it was just so well done. I was wearing skinny jeans and ankle boots, pretty top and cardigan that had been on the catwalk just a few days ago. To say I was shocked was the biggest understatement of this century. The biggest thing for me was my boobs, they looked normal sized, not the tiny things I am used to.

Soon I was pulled into a group hug and we walked off to Hogsmeade to get new outfits for me.

We walked down to Hogsmeade, carefully in our designer shoes, and for once I fitted in. As we walked into each shop I chose clothes, my own style but still nice and looked good.

As we came out with armfuls of shopping bags, boys wolf-whistled and boy did I feel good, I felt bloody fantastic, so yeah from now on I will care how I look because I am not ugly, and as Belle says she just needed to 'unleash the goddess from underneath!'

_X_

Deep breath, deep, deep breath. Let it out, repeat.  
>I paced back and fore in my dorm, the girls had gone, I had skipped breakfast, how can I show people the new me, I am so different.<br>Ok Rose, if you are so nervous, you aren't the new you, the new you wouldn't be scared. That is when I decided to go.

I walked down the stairs; I was wearing my robes, tight fitted and my hair down, not loads of makeup but just enough to look good. Smiling in my knee length black boots that went well with my clothes underneath my dark robes – I walked down to the common room, which was empty. I realised that everyone was eating breakfast in the great hall. I then heard the bell that showed the end of breakfast. Hurrying, I pulled my leather brown shoulder bag, over one shoulder – like the girls showed me – and walked out of the common room and into the corridor. Smiling, I walked down each corridor to my first lesson Transfiguration.

As I turned the corner, I breathed in and out slowly, before pushing open the Transfiguration door. Professor McGonagall wasn't there, but I heard a few gasps. Walking slowly, I walk to my seat, getting my scroll, quill and ink out of my new bag. Belle and her crew walk over to me.

"Hi guys!" I say smiling, getting up and swishing my hair, like a model.

"Hi" Mel says. I give them all a hug and we start to chat, like the plan was, to bring all the attention to me.

"Hi Rose, I love your hair!" said, well more like shouted, Ruby

"You look great by the way". She whispers in my ear. I smile before I hear the clip pity clop of McGonagall's shoes and quieted down.

"Today's lesson is about Animagus', what is an Animagus?" Asked McGonagall, standing near the black board, she looked around expectantly.

Surprisingly to her and myself I raised my hand, I had actually learnt how to be an Animagus by my Auror teacher I had when I was just fourteen.

So that was how my lesson started, with me answering questions, happier than ever, doing well and proud of it. Who cares if people make fun of me? I am me and I am proud!

_X_

I rushed down the stairs of my dormitory, and with my broom in my hand got to the Quidditch pitch. Breathless, but still looking good, in my knee high black boots, skinny jeans tucked in and tight fitting top and hooded jumper in grey. My hair was in a pony tail and my side fringe clipped up in a quiff

"Girls!" I called for order; the girls turned around and got into a line. "Ok, I have a new routine to try. If we go into a formation called the 'Z'. Alright, Jodie, Brooke and Lily please kick off, and follow what I ask and others circle and watch." Each girl kicked off and I did the same, doing a whole lap of the pitch before they got into their normal positions. "Ok, lily, start here, if you get the quaffle at the start of the match, you fly a short distance to here, pass it to Jodie" Jade and lily did what I instructed, carefully.

"Now Brooke follow up to Jodie and score- No actually Brooke and Lily swap positions, lily you are better at scoring then Brooke." Brooke nodded in agreement and they did the position. "Ok, perfect, practice that, Beaters; we have a job to do." I flew over to the other side of the pitch, to where Jessica and Lucie were flying and talking.

"Ok girls, I have looked up on the teams, each of them have one really good player, one that is their best, aim for that one, and try to hit their hands or the top of the broom here" I say indicating. The two girls nodded, I past them some balls that I had charmed to fly about, and two dummies that flew around for Jessica and Lucie to practice with. Finally I flew over to Ellie.

"Hey" I say smiling. "Have you heard about Tom?" I ask.

"Yes my boyfriend who you flirt with" she replied dryly.

"No, it is just that it was this other boy called Tom, who would use a Polyjuice potion to look like your boyfriend, so he could get to know me." I say smiling slightly, before remembering how disappointed Tom Fino looked.

"What about Jack?" Jack is my friend in Ravenclaw and I really don't like him like that.

"Uh no way" I say with a smile.

"Well are you and this 'other Tom' going out then?"She exclaims.

"No" I reply quietly and her face softens, "Anyway, when you try and find the snitch, try and fake some dives, Wronski Feint to distract the opposing seeker." I smile before hearing a crack of thunder and lightning as the heavens opened and the rain poured down. I motioned to the girls to go back, I need to think of some ways of making these work in the rain.

Ah well that's life!

_X_


	7. She is Jealous of me

Chapter 6 – She is Jealous of me

"Rose", came a call in the corridor. I turned around, expecting it to be one of my friends, but I see Tom Fino looking at me.

"Hi" I say, confused to why he was talking to me.

"Hi, um… the thing is…" He started, when suddenly his friends from Gryffindor called him over. "Sorry" he muttered before walking away to see what his friends wanted.

I walked in the opposite directions, even more confused. I wished I could talk to lily, she knew so much about this sort of thing. As I walked, I literally bumped into Lucy.

"Hi Rose, are you ok?"She asked smiling at me.

"Yeah I am fine thanks, I have to go, I will see you in practice tonight, bye" I say leaving her looking bewildered.

I ran as fast as I could past everybody before summoning my broomstick and jumping on it, it twisted and turned through the air and I felt calm before landing on the ground quite far away on Hogwarts grounds in the middle of the forbidden forest. This part of the forest is my thinking place, nobody knows about it, but I keep it lovely and tidy, on mowed grass, it is a clearing with a few daisies's growing up. I jumped off my broomstick and pulled out my wand from the inside of my knee-length boots. I lay down on the grass and turned a few twigs and leaves into food. A spell my mother had made.

After the great war at Hogwarts my mother had set to work creating spells to make food because she, dad and uncle Harry had spent a while camping and not having food, so she set to work making spells like that as she couldn't cope with dad ever being hungry as he is apparently grumpy.

Most people think my life is perfect, I am good at magic, can ride a broomstick and I am good looking, you can be all that but still be miserable because all that is good, but I would give it all up to have my friends back, like Ellie, Lily, and their friends, now all I have been seeing is them hanging out with this girl who I have no idea who she is.

I sighed and picked up the tomato, cheese and bread I had just turned the leaves into and used another spell to turn it into a sandwich. I ate slowly before letting out a breath and flying back to my dorm window which was open so I flew right through it.

_X_

I went quickly down the stairs of the Ravenclaw tower, as I walked fast in my cute boots skinny jeans and top I knew what I had to do, though Jack and I were close, especially since Ellie and him had stopped being friends, though I feel he wants to go further than I do, we are just friends – simple as.

I crashed into him suddenly I get nervous, what am I going to say?

"Look Jack, we need to talk" I start, he nods, and smiles, oh no. "We are just friends, right?" I ask, he nods and smiles some more, "and we going out or anything" he takes in a deep breath, oh this is going to hurt him, "will never happen, it will be too weird and completely unnecessary. Ok?" I ask and it is my turn to plaster a fake smile on my face, oh I feel terrible.

I walk away slowly and sit down to read a book.

"Rose" Belle calls, I look up and smile.

"Yes Belle, what's up?" She smiles and comes and sits down on the opposite armchair. Her little followers sit around her, they follow her every move, and oh I would hate to be them.

"Good with hitting it hard with Jack, Ruby here is after him," Belle sniggers nudging a blushing Ruby.

"I didn't mean to," I say, oh Merlin, I am mean.

"Don't be silly Rose, you are really turning into one of us," she grins.

"No offence Belle, but I don't want to be one of you guys, you seem very mean to guys and only caring about makeup and hair products, I love you Belle, you know that, but I would rather be me, then you, or your follower." I smile, seeing their faces drop.

"Well, Rose!" starts Lucy, but Belle stops her.

"I'm proud of you Rose, see you at dinner" Said Belle, she gets up, with her little followers and walks out of the room, with all the guys eyes on her. I smile; I do love Belle a lot.

I look around my common room, it is big and has changed a lot since Belle and her friends re-decorated it. They have made look more like a disco, with a 'chill-out' area and a big dance floor, music, that can be only heard by those dancing and their voices being silence to those studying or just relaxing by the fire, I am sitting on one of the big blue couches by the gorgeous roaring fire.

I smile and read my book for a bit, I get very engrossed in the book and didn't realise it was dinner time. A small first year woke me up from the book, by tugging on my sleeve of my gorgeous pink top, I smile at the small child and began to hurry down the steps, sending the book up to my bedroom.

I walk down the few steps that led down to the Hall and walked to my table. I sit with Ellie, she loved my new look and I had told her everything about the Tom situation, me and Ellie's Tom are friends now and we began to chat about random stuff. When I saw Ellie glaring at something behind me, I turn round to see Lily, the idiot who hurt me – ha, me and Scorpius! I put on my best evil eyes as she sat down, she looked flustered and angry her hair looking not very nice, like she has been stressed, come to think of it, she has been getting bad grades, probably due to her not cheating off my page!

"Hi," Lily said, forcing a smile, yes Lily, get taken down by my glare…

"Do you hear something, Rose? I don't," said Ellie glaring at her, I chuckled under my breath.

"I get it. I acted like a jerk – no, I was a jerk. I didn't listen to you guys because I didn't want to believe that Scorpius was right and that was wrong. I guess I knew Hugo was wrong all along," I began. "I just wanted to believe Hugo because he's family. I stick by my family even when they're wrong but I should have listened to the truth. And so for that, I'm… I'm sorry."

Wow, Merlin knows she is sorry, I really have never seen Lily get off her high horse to say sorry, not properly, anyway.

"I forgive you." I say, as she closes her eyes.

"What?" She opened her gorgeous eyes.

"I forgive you too, I suppose." Ellie said with a sigh.

"I hate arguing with you," I say, and I hug her, she is sorry and I love her, simple as, if you love someone you forgive them, unless they are guys of course!

"I'm sorry too," Ellie said looking down. "I didn't listen to Hugo's side of the story like you didn't listen to Scorpius'. Me and Lily smile.

"We're idiots aren't we?" Lily exclaimed grinning.

"Well, everyone can be a bit of an idiot sometimes," I said, smiling happily.

"I talked to Scorpius about it and –"

"You talked to Scorpius?" What? Lily, talk to Scorpius!

"Well if you two are going to be friends I've got to be able to stay in the same room as him without arguing." She looks sheepish and I smile the biggest smile I could manage.

"I don't know about you guys but I'm so sleepy, all this arguing makes me tired. I'll see you tomorrow." She muttered.

"Goodnight," Me and Ellie say, I grab a biscuit from the table and walk back to my dorm, I missed Lily so much and now, I am happy!

_X_

That morning I woke up normal time, but I couldn't get up, I was too tired, so I got up later – with everyone else. It felt good, but I won't do it again, I didn't get time to practice Quidditch early in the morning. As I walk into the Great Hall, I'm pulled aside by none-other than Scorpius Malfoy, I hope no one can see us; I look around, all clear.

"Don't worry about it" He whispers.

"Why are we whispering?" I reply.

"Because, I was wondering, whether you would go out with me this Saturday…" My first reaction was Merlin, he is being delusional, and next I thought maybe he was making fun of me, but then I saw his eyes, and I knew, I knew he meant it.

"Sure" I whisper, he smiled, and kissed my hand goodbye, before walking towards the library. I smile to myself, ooh, I have a date this Saturday, and I haven't been on a date for a while…well ever!

_X_

"And then he just asked me, and at first I didn't think he was being honest but then I looked in his eyes and I knew, so I said yes" I finish my story to Ellie, Lily, Belle and the other girls.

"Ooooh, that is just so romantic" Belle squealed, her friends around her squealed too. I roll my eyes and start to eat.

"I don't mind Rose, I guess you are better than Hannah" I look behind Ellie, at a girl with tears rolling out of her eyes, Merlin she is so pathetic.

"What about you Lily, what do you think?" Lily though, was in another world, she looked stressed out, like I used to look when I was revising so hard on Potions. "Lily?" I say again, touching her hand which was she was resting her chin on.

"Yeah" She said looking startled.

"What do you think of me and Scorpius going on a date?"I repeat.

"Oh, um good, yeah good" she said before drifting off again, I roll my eyes before getting up.

"Bye Guys" The others wave and I walk to my common room. I could tell something about lily, I think she was jealous, maybe jealous of me getting a date, and she hadn't been on one in a while, this is a first though, all I know is that she is jealous of me.


	8. Chuckling at the Strange Spanish Boy

**Chapter 7 – Chuckling at the Strange Spanish Boy**

I wake up, oh Merlin I want to go back to bed, but the sleep has left me and now, I have to get up, for my date with Scorpius. I sigh and roll out of bed, my dorm is empty, but I'm still crowded, crowded of emotions.

I slip out of my pyjamas and into my dressing gown, and go into the girl's bathroom. This bathroom magically connected to every girl's dorm in the whole school. It has hundreds of showers, a huge bath and an area to change, cubicles to change in, toilets and sinks. Inside are a few hundred girls, which is a quite low number.

"Belle!" I shout looking around, I had told Belle to meet me in here to help me with getting ready for the date.

"Over here Rose!", Came the shouted reply.

I chuckle under my breath and walk over to see Belle with a huge dressing table in white, with a mirror and loads of make up on top of it, a large turning chair and many other things that made it look like a salon. Laughing I sit down on the chair.

"Good girl Rosie" She teases, Merlin she is annoying, but I love her.

I lay back and wait for her to work her magic.

She starts by washing my hair then blow drying it using her wand, then she tells me to put on this outfit, it was a cute dress and flats, sparkly and purple. After that she straightens my hair and then puts mascara and blusher on, I look gorgeous, like a model... Belle had even got me a push-up bra!

_X_

I am walking down the stair case, seeing my friend at the bottom, and that's it, he is my friend, nothing more.

"You look great Rose," I smile at Scorpius, he smiles back, oh Merlin this is awkward.

"So... Where are we going?" I ask smiling at him.

"To the three broomsticks" He replies, nervously; he doesn't seem to like this date.

"Scorpius," I start,

"This is awkward" he puts in quickly, I laugh.

"Yeah, but, you still owe me a drink, but as friends" I reply laughing, he chuckles and slips his arm into mine.

"Friend, let's go!" He jokes, fake bowing, I laugh at his silly attempt and we walk into the pub.

We joke all afternoon, knowing that we are better friends; we have the same personality, but no spark.

"Ok, so who do you like?" I say smiling at him, we are walking back slowly after me drinking a little too much, my head hurts a bit and I'm a little bit dizzy.

"Uh... no-one" He says looking awkward, "Cheese!" He suddenly shouts before tripping over.

Suddenly I feel a grip on my arm; I turn around to see Jack, the cool one of Ellie's friends.

"Look out bunny" he says to be, holding me up.

"I'm not a bunny," I slur at him, "I'm a girl, a quit... no a Quidditch player, heh, heh, heh..."

He laughs and holds onto me, Scorpius is holding onto my other arm, "We are the three musketeers" I laugh over exaggerating. The boys laugh and slowly we get back to the school.

_X_

Ow my head. I shouldn't have drunk that last night, but then again, I had a lovely time.

I get up and put on my dressing gown and slip into the girl's bathroom, I get into a shower, wash my hair and then get out and go back to my dorm. I put on my underwear, skinny jeans, pale top, boots and jacket and scarf, ready to go!

I run downstairs, bumping into a few people.

"Hey Jess" I call, she smiles and waves at me and I wave back.

"Rose, I have the designs for the Girls' Quidditch Robes" Said a very gay boy called Sam.

"Cool, Sam, I will see them," I check my watch, "at 2 o'clock, in here" He nods and I keep walking.

I walk slightly faster before I collide head first into someone, we both fall back. I get up to see a Spanish-looking person trying to get up.

"Hey" I say, helping the girl up, she looks scared and gives a quivering smile.

"Hi," she says, in a Spanish accent.

"My name is Rose, what's your name?" I say smiling comfortingly, she looks about my age and has long legs and is very pretty.

"Luna" She mumbles, I grin.

"Lovegood? Luna Lovegood? Wow, this is great" She grins, and I smile back.

"How you know my name?" She says, speaking poor English, I smile.

"My cousins God-mother is Luna Lovegood, and my parents were great friends with her when they were young, we lost touch, a few years back, how did you get here?" I ask smiling; we start to walk in the direction of the dining hall.

"Troubles at home" She mutters, she doesn't want to talk about it, I think, "But I'm now here, and happy very" I laugh at her poor English.

"'But I'm here now, and I'm very happy'" I repeat, she nods and giggles.

"Thanks, Rose, is Lily your cousin?" She asks in her Spanish accent.

"Yes, I guess you have met her," I see Belle motioning me towards her and smile apologetically to Luna; "sorry I have to go" I say to her and walk quickly over to Belle.

"What's up?" I ask to Belle as I sit down.

"You can't talk to that girl, she is weird" Belle said looking at me nodding towards Luna.

A couple of people around me nod, who I don't even know. What? That isn't fair! I know what I'm going to do. I stand up, and get onto the table in front of me; I get my wand out and point it at my neck.

"Everyone" I call, they all turn around as my voice has become hugely louder, "I came in this morning, with a person who seems really nice, kind and genuine, but then I get told, by not only my friend Bella" I say motioning to her, hoping people look down at her because of it, "that I couldn't talk to this girl because 'She is Weird', ok I don't think that is the reason, I think that the reason you people don't like this girl is because she is Spanish, This is wrong, mean and horrible, something that now Voldemort has gone I thought we were over" a lot of people shudder at the name others look a bit tearful, though some Slytherins just look bored, "So I say, 'Stop'" I shout the word, and everyone jumps, "and be kind people, not a bunch of ugly-minded, stupid and mean beings, which is how you are acting right now," Some people look hurt at what I am telling them, "And stop being mean to Luna" I finish my speech, and then suddenly, one small group of year seven Ravenclaw's start clapping, then a few Gryffindors, then soon most of the hall are clapping, accept most of the Slytherins. I smile and get down, I walk over to Luna and give her a hug, she smiles, but in the corner of my eye, I see some seventh year Slytherins and I know they were still going to hurt her.

_X_

"Hi guys," I say to the bunch of first year children that waved at me. It is weird at how much respect I get from everyone, before I was a spotty, nosey know-it-all and now I am confident, I make the right decisions, and I am a Quidditch player! I walk down the corridor, bumping into people I know, chatting with the house Quidditch captains about my techniques, which are apparently 'genius', oh Merlin, I sound like a pig-headed moron, I need to calm down and do something I always use to do, sit and read by a tree.

I sit and read when I hear a Spanish accent, and I look up expecting to see Luna but instead seeing this hot looking Spanish boy walking towards me.

"¡Hola! I am looking for a person called Rose, people over there said she will help me with my Charms work" he looks at me, and smiles.

"Hi, um, I am Rose, what do you need help with?" I ask smiling.

"Nothing, I just need to talk to you, do you know the girl you did a speech about at breakfast?" He asks sitting next to me, "Yeah well she is gorgeous, and please, can you put a good word in for me?" He says in his smooth Spanish accent.

"Ha ha" I laugh, "Sure, but what is your name?"

"Juan" He said, it sound like, Quooan, I smile and nod and he leaves me to sit and read a bit more, chuckling at the strange Spanish boy.

_X_


	9. The moon and stars start twinkling above

_**Hey everyone! This is the last chapter of the story :)**_

_**There will be an epilogue and then this is finished...**_

_**I have started to write a sequal which will be out in October time, same as pottermore XD **_

_**please review I am getting a bit upset cos I dont have many reviews... :'(**_

_**I am a terrible author I know it :'( :'( **_

_***Cries herself to sleep***_

_**Well maybe you guys will like a chapter and then you will review :) x**_

**Chapter 8 – The moon and stars start twinkling above us**

"Ok guys" Ellie starts, "we need to go to the Juanes concert, and it is on Sunday, which means we have one day!" Ellie says smiling, Ellie had gotten out of Luna that she likes Juanes, which just so happens to be Juan's favourite band, I smiled and winked at Ellie.

"Yes, I will get Belle to sort out Luna's clothes, but of course I will be there to tone her down, and you have your own input" I say smiling, Luna looks confused and puts her spoon of cereal down onto her bowl.

"Why are you choosing to let Belle do clothes for me? Why not Lily or Ellie?" She asked, her forehead frowning.

"Uh, because... You love Juanes, and you might get to meet him!" I say trying to think on the spot.

"Ok," she says slowly, before getting out the Spanish version of 'The Quibbler' and started to read.

"I have a date with Jack today" said lily quite spontaneously.

"Really?", oh my gosh, that is strange, "Where?", I ask nervously.

"Three Broomsticks," she replies absentmindedly, I nod and get up to go to the Library. Soon after I see Lily walking out to go on her date with Jack, my friend Jack that had a crush on me, weird.

_X_

I finish my book and get up from my chair, I smile at the librarian.

"That is a good book, I love how the Were-wolf was actually her best-friend" I say to her as I hand over the book.

"Yes that is a good part, but do you like the fact her boyfriend could read everyone's mind but hers – that is weird" the woman said before stamping the book and passing it back to me, I nod and wave as I walk out, I wanted to read the book again.

I'm walking along whistling to myself when I bump into someone and end up seeing the most gorgeous brown eyes I have ever seen, it just had to be one person. Tom.

"Hey" I say, smiling and shuffling my feet.

"Hey" He says and smiles. I smile and shuffle a bit more in the awkward tension. "Look Rose, I need to tell you something" Tom said looking deep into my eyes, I felt flutters in my stomach looking into his gorgeous chocolate brown eyes. I nod, captivated by those eyes. "I have been under the imperius curse. And before you start telling me it isn't true, I will tell you how it felt. It felt like you had no control, and there was a voice, a deep voice telling me to do something, this voice was overpowering. It first started when I came to see you, Tom III told me that he told you of my... my feelings for you, when I felt this voice and the control going, the voice was telling me, to... to... To hurt you, punch you, attack you, I couldn't- so I had to run, get out of there. Since then I have been trying to tell you, but it has been hard." Tom finished his little speech as my thoughts were speeding up.

Images and scenes of this year kicking into gear, Tom III and me hugging, him first showing emotion, me trying to kiss him, and failing, Tom Fino, his gorgeous eyes, Jack and his leather jacket, me and Lily arguing, then the food fight, me and Ellie arguing over Tom III, me telling Jack it is over, his deep voice, WAIT! His deep voice, him being there when I walked out of the room when Tom ran away, he was there, he was there when Tom tried to talk to me, he was standing against the wall, and he was always there, always.

"Jack", I exclaimed before sprinting down the lawn – he was on a date with Lily! I rushed past Tom III as he ticked off names on a check list and soon I could see the snowy Hogsmeade village. I ran faster, my breath becoming rugged; I could feel Tom Fino beside me, running as fast as he could. I pelted down, going into the 'Four Broomsticks' and saw Lily and Jack sitting together, I could feel they both didn't want to be there and soon Jack looked up to see me, and standing next to me – Tom.

Jack got up and pulled out his wand.

"Expelliarmus!" I shouted catching his wand, when this happened the whole pub looked around at me. Jack suddenly sprinted at Tom throwing him backwards into a barrel of beer. Beer crashed out and poured all over the floor, I could see out of the corner of my eye, Lily getting what looked like, a mirror out of her pocket. Before I felt myself falling backwards, Jack was on top of me grinning like a maniac, the next second he was gone, I looked up, dripping from the beer, to see Tom and Jack throwing punches.

"Petrificus Totalus!" I screamed aiming and hitting Jack square on the back, but he pushed the spell off, and smashing the glass window off the pub. The people there were running out fast and the bar-lady was running around like a headless chicken.

Just that second, I heard a man's voice I recognised, Harry Potter was standing, with a stunned Jack, in the air above him.

"Uncle!" I shouted, running at him and hugging him.

Suddenly I heard screams from the crowds outside about Harry Potter.

"I have to go Rose, I love you, and see you two later, oh and put some ice on that bump" he said turning to Tom, who nodded and stared in awe and the mighty wizard. I shook my head laughing.

"Let's go" I say to Lily who nodded, laughing as well at Tom's expression. We both helped Tom up and walked back to the castle, smelling strongly of beer.

_X_

"Ok, a girly night" I say smiling as the girls and I walk down the stairs in our gorgeous outfits. Lily looked stunning with a green dress that looked absolutely stunning with her hair, Ellie wearing a silk red dress, contrasting with her black hair and Luna looked beautiful in a rich blue dress and gold shoes. I am wearing a purple dress down to my knees which is a tutu dress, with strappy sleeves and a cute cream cardigan, and matching high-heels.

Belle walked out with as much cleavage on show as humanly possible, but with thick tights in black looking amazing with the bright yellow dress, the black and yellow colours reminded me of a bumble-bee. They were apparently the 'in' colours as the rest of her gang were wearing similar things.

I start to walk with the girls across the grounds, they had left out a huge red carpet all the way to the large concert, which was to start in a few hours. McGonagall had chosen Juanes because 'it would be nice to show off the culture of two of the students' – which was what she explained to me.

As we walked I began to feel happier and happier, I have my friends, back and I look and feel great. Then I remembered my parents, and Tom, he still hasn't talked to me about anything, I hadn't talked to him since yesterday when we got back, because he went straight the Hospital wing and I went straight in the shower.

We walked and walked, and when we got to the open air concert, I set up the tent with a flick of my wand, and we all crawled inside, before standing up again once we were inside the magical tent. I went straight to the fire and turned it on with another flick of my wand, as it was quite cold and snow had fallen over the past few days.

Luna, Lily, Ellie and I, all sat down in our tent, we decided not to have our other friends with us tonight. I snuggled up and a few minutes later there was an intruder in our tent, a hot Spaniard called Juan.

"Hey" he said coming inside, I saw his jaw drop when he saw Luna and his eyes bulged. I could tell he thought she was the most gorgeous thing he had ever seen. She blushed and smiled at him and she got up. "In my tent there, it, uh," he looked confused as she walked closer to him, "It is closer to Juanes" he muttered.

That was then I couldn't understand a word they were saying, as they babbled on in Spanish , a few minutes later they walked out the tent holding hands. I looked at Ellie and she grinned, we planned for that to happen.

"And then there were three" Lily muttered, I smiled, what Ellie didn't know was that I planned for Tom III to come see her too.

As if by my thoughts alone he popped his head under the flap and pulled Ellie away romantically.

"Don't worry Lily, it is just you and me now" I say, looking down, oh I miss Tom a lot.

"Well, what's happening with you and Tom, anyway?" she asked placing a hand on my knee.

"Uh, we haven't talked since yesterday, I don't know what's happening between us" I say feeling tears forming in my eyes.

"Well that's just the way it is" she muttered, when suddenly mine and Lily's favourite song came on the radio.

"I haven't heard this since..." Lily started.

"We were seven" I finish, she smiles.

"Come on" She says getting up, I laugh and take her outstretch arms.

We start dancing like maniacs like we did when we were seven laughing and giggling, remembering the days we spent hours creating the dance moves. I giggle and when the song finished we sit back down and start to talk some more, I haven't talked to Lily in a while and I miss her, we are still best friends but I we hadn't just sat and chat like that before... us two against the world we used to say...

"Hello" came a voice from outside the tent, "Is Rose in here?" I opened the flap with a flick of my wand and Tom's face was there, my heart fluttered at the sight of his eyes, beautiful brown.

"Hey" I smile looking at him.

"Can I talk to you?" he asks nervously, I look at Lily and she is smiling and nods, gesturing me out of the room. I smile at her and walk out of the tent, in the snow following Tom.

_X_

"So where are we going?" I ask after we were far away from the concert just climbing.

"Sorry he said before getting his wand and calling his broom with a simple 'accio'. He got on and helped me on, he flew well, very well in fact and we got to a mountain very high up.

"Um, Tom, why are we here?" I ask a bit confused, but he is here and my heart is pumping and I feel feint, he is gorgeous and here with me.

"Because we need to talk... I... I... I really like you, really, really like you" He said looking at his shoes.

"Do you?" I ask weakly, sitting on the small rock below me, he comes and sits down hugging his knees. "Because the weird thing is, I really like you too..." I hear him sigh.

"So," he said looking at me, through his brown eyes, "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked slowly, I see him cross his fingers and I chuckle.

"Of course" I whisper, taking hold of one of his cold hands into both of mine, he puts his free arm around my shoulders and rests his chin on the top of my head, and I lean into his chest, we watch as the snow falls peacefully and we hear Juanes starting to play and the moon and stars start twinkling, above us...


	10. Epilogue

_**Hey everyone! **_

_**This is the end :'( I have now completed this story ...**_

_**Well I have worked hard on this story, shame I didnt get many reviews, but I hope those who did review enjoyed my story :)**_

_**GOOD BYEE!**_

_**XAX**_

**Rose Weasley- Boys, Break-ups and Big decisions**

**Epilogue**

So as I sit on the train going back to the station, I am nervous, and though Tom is squeezing my hand, I know it is virtually minutes until I see my parents, and ask them if I can have Tom over. They haven't seen my new look, only Uncle Harry has and I bet he told them, though they still will act surprised. I do need to talk to my mum I guess, as I do miss her, she is the kindest person sometimes, but others she is evil.

I check my watch – five minutes – I try to breathe as I tune out of the conversations, with Lily, Scorpius, Ellie, Luna and Juan. Oh, did I mention I was right? Lily and Scorpius are now DATING! It is a huge shocker to me and the whole school but now they are loved up, with her leaning against his chest, Ellie chatting with Juan, who just so happens to be talking as well, to my Tom, poor Ellie – she can't have her Tom with us, due to the fact he is a care-taker.

I check my watch again – three minutes – I pull off my robes, with the others, with our muggle clothes underneath, and I shrink my suitcase down and I set my owl Cassandra out of the window and put all my belongings into my pocket and then I sit down, Tom pulls me into a hug and I lean against him, feeling sad that I won't see him, due to my parents, but I will still ask.

I suddenly feel the train stop, I jump up and start saying goodbye to everyone, hugging and kissing them as we got off the train. I walk holding hands with Tom, I suddenly see my parents and I see their huge bulging eyes at me and Tom, I take a deep breath and I kiss Tom on the cheek, he kisses me on the mouth softly and we hug. He tells me he will miss me, and I whisper it back. He waves goodbye and walks over to his Italian family and I let out a sigh, and I go over to my parents and pull them both into a hug.

"Rose, we need to talk" My mum says as we break apart from the hug, despite everything I have missed them.

"Ok mum," I say, looking straight at her, "but first, I just want to tell you, but I have a boyfriend, Tom, and I was wondering if he would be able to come over at Christmas." My dad looked outraged like a cod-fish but my mum just laughed at my dad – my mum, laugh!

"Sure" What planet has she come from? "But first, let's talk about us, our relationship Rose, we haven't been very good parents, since Hugo started Hogwarts, we have been trying to be good to him, knowing he would live in your shadow, so I apologise, we need to start having a proper mother-daughter relationship. And guess what? I got the same OWL results as you did EYEs, so I am sorry and I am extremely proud of you"-

"Mum, it is my fault too – I have been anti-social, wanting to do everything by myself – starting life before I could live as a teenager, like I should be, staying home with you..." I finish, my eyes swimming with tears. My mum took my arm and pulled me into a hug and we sob, and sob, crying for what felt like ages.

"I love you Rosie" she muttered in my ear... My mum and me!

_X_

I am Rose Weasley, a happy teenage girl, who has, in many ways found herself this term. With a boyfriend who liked me when I didn't even like myself. Who found me beautiful when I didn't. And that is how my life is at the moment. Ready to enjoy a whole Christmas holidays with my family and friends.

It is incredible isn't it that I found that to happen, as I am me, Rose Weasley.

I am sitting on my bed writing this, in my comfy joggers, and hear tied back, I have a job, a boyfriend, a life, a family, a best friend, friends, everything a girl could need and more.

And to conclude my whole year, a year a big year for me. To find myself, and now I am drabbling on and on. So to conclude;

So after a year of BOYS BREAK-UPS and BIG decisions, I am finally perfectly happy!

_X_


End file.
